Enter the Mist
by Kiji
Summary: The story the same. only Vahn is psyco, Meta is insane. chapter 5 is now up sorry for the goneness but excpect a new chapter in a few days because I need to catch up!(am doing this on a friend's comp)I'll be a little longer, my comp messing up agian damn!
1. Enter the Mist

Id like to say I sadly don't own Legend of Legaia. (whimper) But I do own eveything in there that I randomly put in to the story.  
chaper#2 or was it 1 yea its 1   
enter the mist  
  
God created the heavens,  
the earth, and the seas.  
After creating all things in the  
universe, God created humans  
to rule over the world.  
Yet, while wizzing the wisdom  
of god down the hole, humans   
were mentally dumber then the   
wild beasts, and impulsive in   
looks. Many times did the humans  
come close to looking up at a  
rain strom and drowning their  
selfs. Concerned about the humans  
mental health, God gave them a mighty  
force to wizz away, and kill each other   
with....  
  
It was the ... I don't know.  
  
since the dawn of human.. OH WAIT! I   
just remember it was the... oh poo!  
where was I oh yea human memory, known   
as history, humans lived together with  
creatures known as the something.  
The ... almossstt lived together with  
humans, always giveing them weges,  
and making jokes behind there backs.  
  
When not chesee wizzing on the human,  
a ..just about.. look much like a stone  
fanger.  
However....  
  
Upon touching a human, a .. for the love of pete!  
changes form and gives that human  
secret chew toys.. I think.  
  
With a ..oh come on!., a human can lift  
objects heavier than a feather but no less and   
even fly into brick walls at will.  
  
However, that era came to an unsightful end.  
  
Appearing from out of the area that people  
ually get there ideas the velvet fog.. I mean  
THE MIST (that was dumb) covered the   
land, bringing to an end prosoeroises  
symbiosis between humans and AHHHHHHH!  
  
After the thick Mist came,  
the ..AHHHHH.., who once obeyed humans,  
rebelled against them.  
  
The ..(tune in mind "nOthIng WoNg wHIcH mE")...  
began attacking humans at will.   
dingys that attached themselves to humans   
controlled their minds and turned them into  
I'm a sexy beasts...I.I mean evil EVIL! beasts.^^  
  
As if forsaken by God,  
human civilization like my smarts collapsed.  
It was the twilight of humanity as I contorl their  
FATE!  
those who escaped the huge fart  
inhabited the desolate areas  
and protected each other.  
Now, their last hope is that  
I don't get mad at them. good luck!  
Wait..... it was the SERU the SERU ha take that and..and..eat it?  
  
Sorry its late or early and I had to get something started. I promise the next chaper will be butter I mean better and longer. P.S. Review it please and don't hold back I need your mind...I mean input. yeaaa input.  
  
next chapter: The Wall 


	2. The Wall Part One

Hi, my name is Sue, how do you do, now your going to diet. (Homer:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH") Hi, Its me sorrrrrrrry for diching you. I'm sorry for a lot of thing like not owning rights to Legend of Lagaia. or flushing my mind down the.... oh look at that! It so shiny I could hug it....where was I...OH right the dog did that not me.  
  
Wellcome please have some chese wipe and dr. tunder, but dont hit.... THE WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter two done in 5 years of chaper 1. bet you love me... maybe not.  
  
Join me as the camRA looky down at the VILLAGE OF RIM ELM... ok ,that was supit. closer and closer and closer and closer. now we can see Vahn. Closer and closer and closer, *BANG* Vahn: Ack! you DUMB !$#%, that was my head! Kiji: sorry. Vahn: why did you do that! Kiji: sorryIwastryingto... Wait a sec, I don't need a reason so don't call me a dumb !$#%, you dumb !$#%. Vahn: Just continue the !$#%ing story @$$. Kiji: aaa Vahn... you have a piece of @$$ on your... !$#% IT..... anyways you slip it we are now in the village of RIM ELM. Vahn:*walks aronud the supit fince to the Ginises tree, but stop at Mei Window.* Vahn:*nose bleed* Wowwwww.... *shakes his head* sh!T. *runs* Mei: Hellow..... Vahn:Sh!T that was close... I got to stop doing that... Doing what. Vahn: wha..what, ah Village Elder I didn't see you there... V.E.: Don't tell me you where looking though Mei's windows again. Vahn: Wha..WHAT I would never do such a evil and preverted thing, what are talking about. V.E.: Srue Vahn what ever you say.........., by the way you do remember that tomarow you go hunting right. Vahn: Why woundn't I, It the day I bacame a man. V.E.: Did you just say that in past tense. Vahn: Now why would I say that, I think... well a lot of thing like why it would say V.E. for your name. V.E.: Don't turn this around... Vahn: sorry, but there is nothing you can do, I have all ready turn you around now its bye bye time. V.E.: Wha...What. Wait how did you do tha... Where..*is now by Mei's house. Vahn: See ya VD you old, crusty man... on second thought maybe not. V.E.: Huh. what. where am I again. Vahn: Good ridance. *walk up to the tree and talks* hey you supit eye sore still alive? ha! Meta: still supit? Vahn: Huh?!... I got to stop eating Nene's chilly surprise!*dumbfonded, walk back up the path* Vahn: all mostttt VAHN!!! Vahn: aahhhhhhhh Sh!t. he..Hi Mei! Mei: Hi Mai my butt... Vahn: Hi Mai's butt! Mei: what the! get away from there! Vahn: sorry, I thought you wanted me to say hi to your @$$. Mei: No I didn't want your sorry @$$ to say hi to my @$$!*hits Vahn* Vahn: Pain Mei: you better be. well anyways I need to run some last min measurements, can I? Vahn: You can measure me anytime. Mei: what that mean? Vahn: nothing. Mei: Ok...meet me at your house.. and don't be LATE! Vahn: ok. you need to lay off the sysup. Mei:*slap* Vahn: violent today aren't we. Mei: yes!*walks to Vahn's house* Vahn: Hmmmmm she said not to be LATE... let find Tetsu.*starts to walk around the fence* ah !$#% it. *Jump up the two foot hill by a tree*. BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ!!!! Vahn: what the Hell was that. All well *Walks to down the the beach to Tetsu*. Vahn: Hey Tetsu! Tetsu: Crap its Vahn again *closes his eyes* If my eyes are shut he can't see me... Vahn: Hmmm...*sneak behind Tetsu* Tetsu: I don't hear it, maybe it went away. Vahn: Not on your life! Tetsu: ackkkkkk! You Baster! Vahn: Train me. Tetsu: no! Vahn: I wasn't asking. Tetsu: no! Vahn: fine, I see when am not wanted. *walk back to the village* Tetsu: *whew*! Wait he dosen't give up that easy...mommy! Vahn: BONZI!!!!!!!!!!!!*high kick* Tetsu:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*BANG!!!!!!!!* Pain..... Vahn: dam right! Tetsu: I'll show you how do a sumersalt. Vahn: A sumersalt! that the best you can do. I no dog, if you want to see a flip I'll give you a flip! Tetsu: Crap... Vahn: *flip* *Bang* Yeah!! Tetsu: *flys into rock wall* looky at all the stars. Vahn: well that that was fun now to anoy someone else. Mei: VHANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vahn: ormaybeIsouldgohome! *Runs home* Mei: Finally, where the Hell were you. Vahn: I don't know, but I can tell you where I am now it starts with a H and ends with a L. Val: Vahn! Vahn: sorry. Mei: ok let get it over with. *starts to measure* one last thing *measures* Wow Vahn!*blushes* Vahn: getawayfromthere! Mei: ok all done. *Walks out* Vahn: ok back to anoying people. *walks out* Hunters: Open up! its us. Boy: Is dad back? Did he get us something good. *two hunters bring in a wounded man* Old lady: is..is..that..it is ..juno. Vahn: of corse it is you old bag! He didn't change his appearnce since last time we saw him. Vahn: exepet he a little more bloody thin I remember...and there wasn't as many holes in him...and last I remember him having a face.... all but Vahn:Oh God *Barffff* *Mei walks up* Mei: what up why are you all barfing..*look at vahn* What did you say. Vahn: Mei do Yourself a farvor and don't turn around. Mei:*turns around*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*BARFFF!!! Vahn: He just a little rotten hes' still good hes' still good. Mei:Oh God oh God oh God!! *trys to grap Vahn to comfort her* Vahn:*pokes Juno with a stick CRUNCH* Ewww! so crunchy. all but Vahn: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BARF!!!!!!!!* HOURS LATTER Mei: why!*sob*Why did the mist take my dady*sob*and why is his arm missing!?!? Hunter1: What!? it was there when we enter the village. Vahn: *CRUNCH* *chew* *gulb* well that was good. *bruup a bule sleve comes out of Vahn's mouth* All but Vahn and Mei:Oh god! *all look at each other, than back away from Vahn* Mei: Huh what? All but Vahn and Mei: Nothing! Mei: Ok..? BACK AT VAHN'S HOUSE Val: Vahn Time to go to be..... Vahn: *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!* Val: Dam! EnD oF pArT OnE!!  
  
Think you for playing: think you for your reviews UyoniRaze X and hack rocks and sis.. sorry for being gone. I would give you a reason for my gonenessness but why? why not? Don't review if you don't want to but it make us feel speical ed Thank you vulcan says hi (My ferret) UyoniRaze X Thank you very much for your support. Chaper #3 Part 2 the Wall Enter Zeto will be up in a few years... ok how bout a week or fewer? thought so. Note: Am thinking of also doing a Final Fantasy 7 fanfic too. till next time. this is Kiji saying always have a 


	3. The Wall Part 2

Vulcan:Hahahahahahahaha! Kiji:aaa..Vulcan?....Vulcan everyone, give a blue devil clap!Vulcan:ALL SHALL DIE IN THE FIRE OF HELL...OW EVERYONE! ANDAREYOUUUUU? HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Kiji:Okkk!? *whispers*help me! he trys to slit my throat nightly...Vulcan:WHAT YOU SAY MORTAL? Kiji:AHHHHHH! *fire ball* Vulcan:*Fire ball is absorbed*AM A FIRE GOD! DID YOU FORGET? Kiji:Yes you are a fire god...in the form of a 10 inch ferret. Vulcan:....I...FORGOT ABOUT THAT...ANYWAYS WE ,THE MIGHTY VULCAN AND MY PET KIJI..Kiji:YOU BETTER REPHRASE THAT!!!!! Vulcan: ok...and the flooder kiji...DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF LEGIGA! Kiji:Much better, on with the story.  
  
THE WALL PART 2 Enter Zeto  
  
Kiji: Vahnnnn Vahnnn   
  
(rumble,rumble)  
  
Val: VAHN!  
  
Vahn: Ahhhh!  
  
(rumble,rumble)  
  
Vahn: father whats that noise..  
  
Val: Its the wall you numb skull.  
  
(rumble,rumble)  
  
Nene: Its been like this for hours dumb@$$  
  
Vahn: Ah. good...I thought it was my tum. You know because I ate  
  
JunoÕs ar  
  
(rumble,rumble)  
  
Val and Nene: DonÕt say it!  
  
(rumble,rumble)  
  
Vahn: Why not say what? That I said I ate JunoÕs ar  
  
Nene&Val: Noooooooo! (Rumble, Bumble?)  
  
Val: (kicks Vahn outside) Now go out there and be BRAVE not   
  
STUPID!  
  
Nene: DonÕt over do it! ...dumb one.  
  
Vahn: (Lands on his bum) Goosfuba! Whats up there...  
  
Village Elder: Bum! (shouting at Vahn) Get over here!  
  
Vahn: Hey VD!  
  
(Rumble, Rumble just assume the rumble, rumble)  
  
VE: Not VD, VE! (Hits Vahn on the head with his cane)  
  
Vahn: (Vahn dodges the blow) DDDenied!  
  
VE: GRRRR! (about to swing again)  
  
ZMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Zeto: Filthy beasts, your days on this planet is coming to a   
  
end! We the Seru....(cut off)  
  
Vahn: Are a bunch of dirty little cry babies that canÕt fight   
  
their way out of a lighted room thats missing a few walls!  
  
Everyone but Zeto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Zeto: Oh nuts to this, Juggernaut!  
  
Vahn: Heh heh Jugg heh heh er heh heh naut.  
  
Zeto: Okay?..  
  
Juggernaut: Grrr (Dark Eclipse)  
  
Everyone but Zeto: (failing around like chickens with out heads)  
  
Wall: (boom) Crud....  
  
Zeto: Hahaha! The time is now my srevents, attack!  
  
100 Gizars: Quake!  
  
Tetsu: Quake?...Ump! (suddenly attack by a Gizar)  
  
Vahn: yaaa! (Jump Kicks the Gizar attacking a women)  
  
Tetsu: Haaaa! (Summer salts the Gizar attacking him)  
  
Tetsu: Vahn, together we are more then enough to handle these  
  
beasts! .....Vahn? Where the... (sees Vahn running to MaiÕs   
  
house) Wha..What!? Vahn! get your stupid @$$ back here!  
  
Vahn: love to stay and chat my bald master, but I have a hottie to  
  
save! Tetsu: Vahn you (back hand a seru) $#@^$%^% #@%$^^ *&%? @$$!  
  
Vahn: (enters MaiÕs Home)   
  
Mai: Vahn! What happening outside!  
  
Vahn: You have window check it yourself.  
  
Mai: (Smack) Tell me!  
  
Vahn: ....Tell you what?  
  
Mai: GRRR! The NOISE OUTSIDE!  
  
Vahn: Ohhhh. Thatttt noise....  
  
Mai: YA! THAT NOISE!  
  
Vahn: What about it?  
  
Mai: GRRRRRR! Never mind! Just take me to your place.  
  
Vahn: Why would I do that for?  
  
Mai: .....\_/ GRRRRR!....(Take out a club)  
  
Vahn: .... Hey whats that for? (Mai hit Vahn on the head) Hey   
  
whats that for?  
  
Mai: What? (hit harder)  
  
Vahn: ...Hey whats that for?   
  
Mai: (slap her head in disbelif)  
  
Vahn: Hey Mai let go back to my home, it might be safer.  
  
Mai: .......(Jaw drop)   
  
Vahn: (walks outside with Mai and acting like a ninja to get pass   
  
the Serus and monters that had filled into the city)  
  
Gizar #1: *do you think he know we see him* (to Gizar #2)  
  
Gizar #2: * No I donÕt think he sees us* *but I do think that bald  
  
psycopath that is running at us would be another thing*  
  
Tetsu: VAhn hAhahaHa VaHn aHAhhA VahN ahaHha !HSHHAHAHAH!AHAH!  
  
Gizar1and2: (looks at eact other) *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*  
  
Mai: What was that? Vahn: Whats What (nearing close to Vahn home)  
  
Mai: Hmmmm. nothing.  
  
Tetsu: (Taring off the Gizars bodys) HAHAHAHA!  
  
Vahn: HI! (opening the door)  
  
Mai: Get in you idoit! (pushing Vahn in)  
  
Nene&Val: oh man I....mean oh man.  
  
Mai: Nice to see you two are o.k.  
  
Val: Of course, why not?  
  
Mai: The wall is broken!  
  
Vahn: I will tell you what happen.  
  
Kiji: One hour later...  
  
Val: ...Vahn?   
  
Vahn: Ya.  
  
Val: you just stood there for a hour.  
  
Vahn: Ya, and...  
  
EveryonebutVahn: (drops)  
  
Val: (trows a ball out the window) Go fecth!  
  
Vahn: What!? do you really think I would fall for that..old..trick  
  
...(Jumps out the window)  
  
Mai: He...fell...for that!?  
  
Nene: work everytime. Kiji: Outside... Vahn: I got it! I got it!(ball falls down to the genesis tree)  
  
I got it? (falls down the hill)  
  
Woman: Oh are you o.k. Vahn!?  
  
Vahn: Sure..nothing a trip to the emergency room wonÕt cure!  
  
Woman: Vahn... feel the tree it so warm.  
  
Vahn: Ya...as soon as I get my foot out of my @$$ and my head out   
  
of my mouth! (Vahn gets up and fites himself) O.k. am O.k. (falls  
  
on the genesis tree)   
  
Woman: See I told you it was warm.  
  
Vahn: oh by the way you said it it sounded like something sick.  
  
Meta: oh.. its you the freak.  
  
Vahn: o.k. did that tree just call me a freak.  
  
Meta: yes...I did you dumb @$$, and since your the one I have to   
  
join with, I guess I sould tell you who I am.  
  
Vahn: ....Dude...does that woman see me talking to a tree.  
  
Magnarok: end this chapter now!  
  
Vulcan: yes, we are tried.  
  
Kiji: fine, cry babys, well I shall wrap this chapter up.  
  
Vahn: I liveeEE! Where the heck where you!?  
  
Kiji: getting motived  
  
Vahn: right.  
  
Kiji: well if you missed me I was in final fantasy 7 making a bad fanfic...   
  
Next chapter: The mrageing, the cring, and the bying 


	4. The merging, the crying, and the byeing

Kiji: Hi again, Me friends, its I the Fly Heheheheh! Vulcan: Can we say Drunk. Magnarok: Drunk! Vulcan: ....Idiot.... The Merging, the Crying, and the Byeing  
  
Vahn: Capitalist pig!  
  
Meta: *Snot wad*  
  
Vahn: #&%&!  
  
Meta: *Baby!*  
  
Vahn: A...a...a..TALKING TREE!  
  
Meta: *A...Blue hair boy!*  
  
Vahn: Capitalist pig!  
  
Meta:...*You already said that.*  
  
Vahn: What!? *&^$#&%#!  
  
Meta: *Arm eater!*  
  
Kiji: Enough filler!  
  
Meta&Vahn: Grrrrr!  
  
Meta: (clears throat)..*If we are to save the village we have to   
  
stop bickering!*  
  
Vahn: ....O.k!  
  
Meta: *Thats better*  
  
Vahn: So what are suppose to do?  
  
Meta: *We merge into one!*Vahn: Nooo! I donÕt swing that way man!  
  
Meta: *Vahn.*  
  
Vahn: Yes?  
  
Meta: *ifyouranidiotandyouwanttomergsaywhat*  
  
Vahn: What?  
  
Meta: *Gotcha!*  
  
Vahn: What?  
  
Meta: *Grrrrr!*(merge into one with Vahn)  
  
Bright light: Flash!  
  
Meta: *Wake up Vahn we have to hurry!*  
  
Vahn: am awake...just resting my eyes.  
  
Meta: *Just get everyone from the village to here!*  
  
Vahn: Why?  
  
Meta: *Because I donÕt have enough power yet!*  
  
Vahn: Why?  
  
Meta: *Because I just woke up!*  
  
Vahn: Why?  
  
Meta: *Because I...(makes Vahn hit him self over the head)Thats  
  
why!*  
  
Vahn: Ouch!  
  
Meta: *Just do it you moron!*  
  
Vahn: (rubbing his head) Fine! You &^@@#&@!  
  
Meta: *I heard that*  
  
Vahn: Grrrrr, disgusting thing on my arm. just donÕt be reading my   
  
thoughts!  
  
Meta: *like theirs anything good up there.(Checks)..where..is..it?  
  
(walks up the stairs) Wheres yours mind.*  
  
Tetsu: Hahahaha Blood!, blood!, BLOOD! Hahahaha!  
  
Vahn: oh, that old thing, I sold that to the old hag at the   
  
mayorÕs house.  
  
Meta: ...*sold it!?*  
  
Vahn: yeah, I haggle 2 gold pieces for it. (walks up to VahnÕs   
  
house)   
  
Meta: (they walk in) two!? you rip him off!*  
  
Vahn: ...?  
  
Mai: What Vahn!, who are you talking to...  
  
all but Vahn&Meta: Acccck! a seru!  
  
Val: oh no. my son is processed.  
  
Nene: like I care.  
  
Mai: Vahn are you ok?  
  
Vahn: of coarse I am  
  
Mai: Dam!...I..I mean. Dam!  
  
Meta: *I am Meta the Ra seru, and I would love to explained the   
  
difference between me and other seru, but we need everyone down at   
  
the genesis tree...(looks at everyone) NOW!*  
  
all but Meta: AHHHH! (runs outside toward the tree)  
  
Kiji: at the genesis tree.  
  
Tetsu: Hahahaha! ^-^ (guarding the only way to the genesis tree)  
  
Meta: *We all must join power to revive the genesis tree!Vahn   
  
tell them!*   
  
Vahn: (picking his ears clean) huh...what?  
  
Meta: *AHHHHHHH! you clunk head Just tell the people of Rim Elm to  
  
concentrate to the genesis tree!*  
  
Vahn: yeah, sure, whatever. o.k. everyone, the voice in my head   
  
say to constipate all our power to the green tree!  
  
Villagers: X_X...  
  
Vahn: Constipate now!  
  
all+seru: X_X....Ewww!  
  
Vahn: (charging up energy from with in)  
  
AllbutVahn: looks like he's already constipated.  
  
Vahn: I always is!  
  
Tetsu: ~_o what are you people wait for!? I can't hold off the  
  
seru forever! hahahaha!  
  
All: (gulp) O.k. (everyone started to charge up their energy)  
  
Meta: *good keep at! we all must concentrate!*  
  
Ixis: What but Vahn say constipate!  
  
Meta: .... *yeah..you go do that Ixis.*  
  
Ixis: Yea!...wait.  
  
Meta: *Right....send your energy to the tree now.  
  
Kiji: As they all send the their energy to the genesis tree the   
  
tree starts to grow, the awesome power that had laid in dormant have now awakened. The power that expelled from the great tree   
  
had repelled the mist away, shatter the remaining seru...well, the  
  
seru that Tetsu hasn't mauled yet.  
  
Meta: *good job Vahn! you saved the village from the mist, but not   
  
without taking up three chapters to do so*  
  
Vahn: all right! (breathing heavily) Now from some rest!  
  
Meta: *Yeah..about that...now you get to do the same to every   
  
square inch in all of Legaia. ^_^  
  
Vahn:....(faints)  
  
Meta: *Vahn..Vahn?  
  
Mai: Huh? what happened to Vahn.  
  
Kiji: the next day ...the drifting funeral.  
  
Mai: (crying) Father! (crying) and the three others I guest.  
  
Vahn: (crying)  
  
All: Huh!?  
  
Mai: Vahn! what the matter?  
  
Vahn: (crying) I...I didn't get to eat the rest! crying)  
  
All:....(Puking)  
  
Mai: \_/..Vahn...kill...Vahn.  
  
Vahn: (wipes tears form eyes) What you said Mai?  
  
Mai: (gritting teeth) nothing just nothing.  
  
Tetsu: (in background) Hahahah hahaha hahaha!  
  
Woman in white dress: (hit club over Tetsu's head) Huh!?  
  
Tetsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Little boy: mommy is dad going far away?  
  
Little boy's mom: Yes dear.  
  
Little boy: why?  
  
Little boy's mom: Because he was mauled.  
  
Little boy: did a seru do that?  
  
Little boy's mom: No (gritting her teeth) Tetsu did that. Grrrr!  
  
Tetsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Woman in white dress: (hitting Tetsu in the head with a larger   
  
club) Why won't it work!? (club break) O_O!?  
  
Tetsu: Moooooooooo!  
  
All: O_0!?  
  
Kiji: later that morning by the genesis tree.  
  
Village Elder: Vahn I understand you and Meta are going out to   
  
save the world.  
  
Vahn: Noo! I don't want to go!  
  
Meta: *you'll go or I'll give you brain surgery!*   
  
Vahn: is that like candy?  
  
Meta: *No! you mor....why yes Vahn exactly like candy.  
  
Village Elder: anyways I like to ask you do something for me. Vahn: sure...but to clarify, you did say for me not, to me right?  
  
Village Elder: a..yeah. anyway Mai's mother Maya is still alive..  
  
I think, could you get her back here safety?  
  
Meta: *aaaa Village Elder I don't think its a good idea to let   
  
Vahn get close to Maya.*  
  
Village Elder: why not!?  
  
Meta: Were talking about a person who on a daily bases tried to  
  
eat Juno. And just recently ate Juno's arm.*  
  
Vahn: don't worry Maya doesn't have the same blood as Juno, thats  
  
way I like Mai so much.   
  
VE&Meta: ....  
  
Village Elder: Right...well I guest its o.k. just don't tell Mai.  
  
Vahn: why  
  
Village Elder: she might get mad if she find out that her mother   
  
has been alive all this time and I didn't tell her.  
  
Vahn: so to make sure Mai don't get mad I should go get Maya.  
  
Village Elder: right!   
  
Vahn: and kill her so Mai never finds out.  
  
Village Elder: right!...No, no! bring her back here safely.  
  
Vahn: so you can kill her?  
  
Village Elder: Nooo! so she can be reunited with Mai!  
  
Vahn: so Mai can kill her?..Your sick! You sicko! your a sick,   
  
sick man V.D.!  
  
Village Elder: Nooo! Just get Maya to Mai safe. Please.  
  
Vahn: O.k. (Walks away) sicko! (runs away)  
  
Village Elder: AHHHHHHHHHH (eye twitch) HAHAH haha HAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
Meta: *you don't have many friends do you.  
  
Vahn: (whisper) the cows are my friends...  
  
Meta: ......  
  
Kiji: Vahns' about to leave when...  
  
Mai: Vahn...wait.  
  
Vahn: hi Mai whats up!  
  
Mai: I..I (breath heavily) I finish your hunter clothes although   
  
your not hunting.  
  
Vahn: ya am going to rid this world of the Misttttttttt.  
  
Mai: ...Right..you go do that. but here I want you to have this.  
  
Vahn: (receives Hunter cloths and Mai good luck charm) Thanks, I'll  
  
choke enemy with it.  
  
Mai: What!? (sigh) Just come back safe.  
  
Vahn: of course I have to finish V.D. off.  
  
Meta: *I hate you*  
  
Vahn: besides I'm coming right back to grab a point card from a  
  
room in side the item shop that I have no Idea of.  
  
Mai: just leave.  
  
Vahn: O.K! Hehehehehe!  
  
Kiji: Next chapter The hunter spring.  
  
Kiji: I updated ya! but also to say something to UyoniRaze X I have been trying to email you for the last week! and for some reason can't, and I try your yahoo thing but it said your thing is disable and can't receive mail. so I'm putting my email in my bio page, and my yahoo address there to. 


	5. The Hunter's Spring

Kiji: I bet their a few people pissed at me right now but please forgive me the last few months were a pain in the a$$, but to tell you what happen would take a few chapters so to sum it up in a few word would be virus, anger, throwing out of window, pay for a new one. pleazeeeee forgibe me! disclimer: I swear I didn't do it....not have rights to Legend of legaia. Chapter 5 hunters spring.  
  
Meta:Vahn...VAHN!  
  
Vahn: WHAT?   
  
Meta:Why are we going back inside Rim Elm?  
  
Vahn:......(Blank stare)  
  
Meta:Something to do about a point card  
  
Vahn:....OOOooh yeah...what?  
  
Meta:I shall haunt your dreams for all eternity  
  
Hunter#1: Vahn! I'm glad you made it back safe, you should rest.  
  
Meta:(Gawk)We only been gone for thirty second you...AHHHHH!  
  
Vahn: Sorry you will have to excuse my friend he's a little crazy   
  
at the moment.  
  
Meta:Crazy..CRAZY!? I'll show you crazy!....  
  
Kiji: and crazy he did show, that he dids, that he dids. anyway  
  
Because of Meta's crazyness (his bloody,bloody crazyness) Let skip.  
  
Vahn: It sure was nice of that hobo to kill that Pink elephant.  
  
Meta:...what the hell..That never happen.  
  
Vahn: then how did I get this card thingy.  
  
Meta:you stole it  
  
Vahn: oohh Yeah....and this armor?  
  
Meta:Mei  
  
Vahn:....?  
  
Meta: the Girl you have a crush on!  
  
Vahn:....?  
  
Meta:Your just doing this to piss me off aren't you?  
  
Vahn: And this weird red thing on my arm?  
  
Meta:Oh GOD! someone HELP I'm attached to a Moron!!!!  
  
Vahn: Struggling only makes it tighter..  
  
Meta:....(eye thing twitch)... (or whatever a Ra-seru has for one)  
  
Kiji: At Hunter's Spring and Rim Elm and the rest of Legaia...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Noa: What.. Gala: The.. Mei: Hell.. Vahn: Poop..-  
  
Kiji: hour later...   
  
Vahn:(about to open his mouth)  
  
Meta:don't you think about it!  
  
Vahn: I made..  
  
Meta:DON'T  
  
Vahn: Meta go..  
  
Meta:Don't Push mE!  
  
Vahn: CRAZY! Hahahahaha!  
  
Meta: Thats it (Makes Vahn Straggle himself)  
  
Vahn: HAHAHAHA! (cough) Hahahaha (Choke) hahahah!  
  
Hunter#2: Hey Vahn!...You do know..  
  
Vahn: Yes I know I'm choking my self.  
  
Hunter#2: ....Right.. Did you get here by your self?  
  
Vahn: Why No I have a team of highly trained snipers in the   
  
surrounding trees.  
  
Hunter#3: Cool where are they?  
  
Vahn: look over there and I'll show you.  
  
Hunter#3: ...no..Thats okay.  
  
Meta:XX...... (eye thingy still twiching)  
  
Hunter#3:Vahn there's this guy from Drake castle you should talk to  
  
Vahn: O.K....Which one!  
  
Hunter#3:That guy over there, He's name is...(cut off)  
  
Vahn: I could care less. (walks over to (cant remember)  
  
Guy from drake(G.F.D.): are you the man that got rid of the mist!  
  
Vahn: Hmmm....(Vahn look at the air in front of him)  
  
Meta:Vahn! Yes you are. are you this dumb!  
  
Vahn: Hmmm...hey! no!  
  
G.F.D: But these hunter say you are!  
  
Vahn: No..I mean Yes I am.  
  
Meta: so you are dumb  
  
Vahn:...Thats it!   
  
Kiji: and a battle issues as Meta makes Vahn straggle himself and   
  
Vahn hits Meta over the head with G.F.D. The hunters tried to stop   
  
Vahn but he batted them back with the confused G.F.D.  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Vahn: where are we?  
  
Meta: Were outside Hunters Spring numb nuts  
  
Vahn: Whyyyyyy?  
  
Meta: Because when you past out they threw us out. you moron  
  
Vahn: Whyyyyyy?  
  
Meta:Lets just end this ch..go to Drake Castle before I kill you  
  
Vahn: Whyyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Meta: (eye twitch)  
  
Vahn: Meta..Meta? are you O.k.  
  
Meta: I aM GoINg To K...(cut off)  
  
Vahn: Hey a cute little slime.  
  
Meta: aaaa Vahn.. that a monster  
  
Vahn: What!? this cute, innocent, little creatures with..  
  
Meta&Vahn: Creatures!?!?!?!?   
  
Vahn: how did it do that!?  
  
Meta:Its a slime, slimes can divide quickly into a small army!  
  
Vahn: ARMY! this is a ocean!  
  
Meta:Well lets get cracking  
  
Vahn: Cracking what they dont have anything to crack!  
  
Meta:The core, stap the core!   
  
Vahn: What core!  
  
Meta: OOO I dont know...maybe and just maybe that glowing red   
  
thing could be it!  
  
Vahn:....But I cant take that chance!  
  
Meta:....I would love to teach you what sarcasm is but that will   
  
have to wait.  
Kiji: Vahn and Meta looks on dumbly as the army of slime multiple.  
  
Slime1-1,000,000,000: grr...  
  
Vahn&Meta: were boned!  
  
Slimes: grr!  
  
GAME OVER!  
  
Vahn: ooh, whats wass thats!  
  
Meta: vahn...Vahn!  
  
Vahn: What? Meta: wait a second (justs realives what happened) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
All of Legaia: huh!?  
  
Kiji: so not to repeat this whole ch we just move on to outside drake castle.  
  
Vahn: hey I remember this place this is where I...  
  
Meta: hey! we can talk later, right now lets just run in the castle and go fast  
  
Vahn: ok but those slimes are just going to follow us.  
  
Meta: what slimes?  
  
Vahn: The slimes that kill us a hour ago.  
  
Meta: just shut up and run!  
  
Vahn: ahhh!  
  
Meta: wow this place is big!  
  
Vahn: whats with the picture.  
  
(they walk up the stairs)  
  
Vahn: hey the door is lock...all well I'll just kick it down.  
  
Meta: No don't do that lets find the key  
  
Vahn: but I could just kick it down.  
  
Meta: yes, but you could just kiss my a$$ Now find the damn key!  
  
Vahn: hmmm. which door should we take?  
  
Kiji: ok heres something dumb to do, tell me which door Vahn should take if you guest the one with the key I will mention your name in here (just for kicks) the Right or Left door. You decide.  
  
Kiji: Soo sorry for my goneness. read for your brains ...your yumy brains...what? review if you wish. Chapter 6: where my boomstick.  
  
because of my "accident" I will step up my chapter making so expceat another in a day. 


End file.
